Bad Memories
by Vash123
Summary: Bunny is having bad dreams, Tooth comes and keeps him company. Simple two-shot really, rated M for lemons later...so just a heads up folks!
1. Chapter 1

Alright well this is gonna be a two-shot SweetTooth story, I love the pairing and figured this would be a rather interesting. I haven't posted a story in quite some time, so lets hope that it all turns out good...but anyway lets get a move on!

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of the characters.

Rating: M

* * *

_The sun was high in the sky, and laughter was heard in a village along with other various sounds such as talking and work. In the distance on a small hill, a lone figure was fighting or rather practicing his skills, this figure's name was Bunnymund, a warrior pooka who trained himself to be a great warrior and to protect what all his fellow pookas were protecting and that was the well being of the planet they were living on. A sharp kick was aimed at a dummy, knocking it back as another then came swinging around but was swiftly punched away by the pooka, Bunny quickly leaped out of the way avoiding another coming from behind as all the dummy's were controlled by several ropes that Bunny held. Soon though, Bunny entered a state of meditation on the hill to calm himself as he was now overlooking his clan's village, he took in every sound around him it was calming but it wouldn't be that way for long._

_Suddenly the wind shifted, and the clouds grew dark as Bunny's eyes shot open as sounds of battle was heard coming from the village. He then took out his boomerangs and ran towards his village, though was stopped by fearlings however due to his skill was quickly able to defeat them before continuing on. It was too late though, upon nearing the village Bunny's eyes widened with shock as he saw a mass of shadow just come and destroy the entire village killing all the pookas within._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Bunny shouted as the winds picked up almost knocking him over, his eyes then saw as the mass of shadow started coming towards him._

"NO, NO!" Bunny then sat bolt right up from his bed panting hard, his muscles tense and his heart racing as he looked around realizing that he was at his Warren. The pooka then became calm after a few minutes, before placing his head in his paws taking a deep breath trying to regain his composure completely. It had been a few months later, after Pitch was defeated and all was right with the world...however even with Pitch gone, Bunny still had bad dreams they coming from his subconscious something that not even Sandy's dream sand was able to overcome.

It was hard on Bunny, he was the last of his kind and it took all he had to not completely break down and lose it. If it wasn't for the other Guardians and the children, he probably would have lost his mind and kill himself...the pain was just too deep for him, but out of his friends only one of them was the most important and that was Tooth.

_"Tooth..."_Bunny thought, as he thought back on warm memories after the battle with Pitch as he had admitted his loving feelings for her and to his surprise, she too had feelings for him.

"Bunny?!"a voice called out, causing the pooka to perk up as he recognized that voice anywhere and upon seeing Tooth enter his home caused him to smile though her expression was more worried as she came over and hugged him.

"Was it that dream again?"Tooth asked looking up to the pooka with worried eyes, as she got a nod in response.

"Tooth...I...I just can't seem to get it out of my head, it happened a long time ago but...its haunting..."Bunny replied as he gave a sigh, pulling Tooth close to him not wanting to lose her too.

Tooth gave Bunny a little smile before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, as if to reassure him nothing bad was going to happen with her. Bunny looked to her and gave a smile, he was feeling better now that she was here with him and as they just laid there embracing one another it was quiet for a few moments.

"Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"Tooth asked, looking to him.

"What about your teeth collecting?"Bunny replying back with a question of his own.

"Its been rather slow lately, so the girls should be able to handle it"Tooth said answering.

"Well then...I won't pass it up, your always welcome here sheila"Bunny explained.

The two then gave a deep kiss, holding onto one another as if the other parts of the world was gone and it was just them two. They didn't need words to express their love for one another, it was proven with their kisses, the way they held one another, and they would do anything for eachother...especially Bunny with his nature and personality. The two then broke the deep kiss, and then just laid in the bed snuggling up, it wasn't long however before the two fell asleep in eachother's arms and even though the two were together, it was just going to get worse for Bunny.

* * *

Well there is Ch 1 short I know but meh, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright folks, well here is Ch 2 hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any ROTG characters, blah blah, you know the drill.

* * *

_It was quiet and dark, everything around the Pooka was just blackness and the only sound that was heard was of someone crying. Bunny glanced around his surrounding area, and took a few steps forward wondering where the sound was coming from, though it all seemed to be coming from all around him so he couldn't exactly pinpoint as to where. A sudden chill ran down his spine, he wasn't liking this one bit...though as he started walking through the endless darkness he soon saw Tooth on her knees and hunched over, Bunny quickly went over to her._

_"Tooth, wha...what's wrong?"Bunny asked as he hesitantly put a paw on her shoulder, and getting a startled reaction in return._

_"...You...you didn't save me Bunny...why?"Tooth asked him quietly while she still had her back facing him._

_"What?..."Bunny asked confused as his ears pinned back and his expression turned to confusion and sadness._

_"YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME!"Tooth shouted as she turned around to face Bunny._

_Bunny's eyes widened with shock as he glanced over the body of his love, she having large gashes and wounds and also missing her beautiful eyes. He then watched as she suddenly fell limp, catching her in his arms tears began to form in his eyes as he clutched her to his body._

_"Tooth wake up...come on sheila...TOOTH!"Bunny shouted as the darkness echoed his voice, as he began to cry as he held onto his lover._

_Suddenly laughter was heard, dark and rather familiar laughter and just like that Tooth just vanished into thin air. The laughter was getting closer and closer, until finally Bunny looked up and saw Pitch Black standing right infront of him, Bunny's tears went away as did his sadness it being replaced with rage and hatred._

_"PITCH! What did you do to Tooth?!"Bunny asked, his muscles tense and sending a death glare at the man._

_"Oh...it isn't what I have done...its what you did, or rather didn't do..you didn't save her rabbit.."Pitch replied as he smiled devilishly._

_Bunny at that point just flew into a rage like state, attacking Pitch getting up close and personal with him however Pitch just disappeared into smoke upon reaching and striking at him with a fist. He then saw him reappear again behind the Pooka, as Bunny then threw a boomerang at Pitch but it happened again as he disappeared into smoke, he then felt a presence behind him as Pitch appeared. Though this time, Bunny grabbed Pitch by the throat swiftly before he could move and threw him down hard on the ground before repeatedly beginning to punch him in the face._

_Bunny shouted with anger and hatred for this man as he wailed on him with his fists, first he killed his clan and family, and now he had killed the most important person in his life. Blood splattered in every direction as Bunny's fists continued to make contact on Pitch's face, and soon enough Bunny was covered with it himself as he then finally dropped the now lifeless and disfigured Pitch Black. His entire body was tense, his muscles flexing as he was unable to control his emotions._

_"AHHHHHHH!"Bunny shouted, filling the empty dark room before collapsing into tears once more as he fell on his knees to cry._

"Bunny..BUNNY WAKE UP!"a voice called out to him, as Bunny opened his eyes, his gaze resting on Tooth's body and her frightened and worried expression.

Without a word, Bunny grabbed Tooth and clutched her to him wrapping his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let her go...never wanting to let her go. Tooth was nearly crying at this point, as she saw Bunny tossing and turning in his sleep and speaking her name, and now she could feel his heart beating and how his body was all tense just like before. She wrapped her arms around him, soft cries could be heard from the warrior something that was rare for him to do.

"Shhhh...its ok Bunny, you were just having a bad dream..."Tooth said trying to reassure him everything was going to be fine.

"I...I lost control Tooth, the dream...it was so intense, you and Pitch were in it and..."Bunny tried explaining but words were hard to come forth.

"You don't have to explain it Bunny, I don't want this to hurt you..."Tooth said not wanting him to continue, and getting a nod in response before he slowly calmed down and looked at her.

"Tooth...you know i'll always be there for you right? That i'll always protect you, even if it costs me my life?"Bunny asked looking at Tooth, as their eyes met.

"I know Bunny, lets just hope it never comes to that"Tooth replied giving a smile, as she then gently kissed him on the lips.

**==Warning, this is where the sex is gonna happen just saying now!===**

Bunny then pulled Tooth back in for another kiss, only this one being deeper and having more passion in it, he was going to show that she was more important to him then anything. Their tongues soon met in the kiss, circling and playing with one another as Bunny held Tooth tight against him, his paws roaming around on her small body while her hands doing the same to his larger one. The kiss then broke off, as Bunny started kissing around Tooth's neck earning a little moan from her and a small giggle being ticklish in that spot, it wasn't long before Bunny's cock came poking out from its sheath and beginning to grow.

Tooth's eyes almost sparkled at it as she smiled, and grabbed ahold of it earning a little growl from Bunny who was busy with her neck still as she started stroking him off. His paws roaming slowly down her back, and then grabbing at her ass giving it a firm squeeze while his cock was being stroked by Tooth as it soon reached its full length, it being big...very big which caused Tooth's eyes to widen some. Sure they had done it before, but still Tooth was always a little surprised at how Bunny was built...but then again he was a big Pooka.

Bunny then locked eyes with her, and gave a small kiss before shifting positions so that he was ontop of her. He then trailed a paw down her front, earning a little giggle from her before he grabbed at her breasts giving them a light squeeze and then going down a little further and parting her legs as he then teased her pussy with his paws earning moans from her. He smiled a little, and then grabbing her hands and intertwining them with his paws as they then shared a deep passionate kiss as he then pushed his cock into her, earning a loud moan from her and a loud growl from him.

"Ohh Bunny, I love you!"Tooth moaned as she then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he thrusted into her.

"Heh..mm...I love you too Tooth"Bunny replied in mixed growls, as he held onto his lover and thrusted into her body.

His thrusts soon quickly picked up, and they got harder too and infact the thrusting was actually shaking the bedframe some. Bunny's cock throbbed deep within Tooth, his muscles tensed up as he thrusted and soon enough he thrusted all the way to the base with his cock, earning a very loud moan from Tooth that could be heard throughout his home as Bunny came hard within her, she cumming with him. Bunny then collasped on Tooth, before rolling over to the side some, and pulling his love into his strong arms as they looked to eachother and shared another kiss.

**===Alright Lemon over===**

"Thank you Tooth..."Bunny said simply as he smiled at her.

"For what Bunny?"Tooth asked looking at him curiously.

"Well..if it weren't for you, I probably would have lost my sanity long ago and ended up killing myself, you helped me get through these dreams, you comforted me when Easter was ruined...your always there for me Tooth"Bunny explained staring at her, earning a giggle.

"Well I guess that makes me special then doesn't it?"Tooth asked smiling at him.

"Very special Tooth...very, I will always love you, ya know, I will protect you from now and forever"Bunny stated nodding as Tooth snuggled up to him and gave a yawn.

"Mmm..well I love you too Bunny, now lets get some rest you wore me out"Tooth said as she got a little laugh in response from Bunny, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_"Goodnight my Queen, your knight will always be here for you"_Bunny thought as he too then let his eyes close, as he held Tooth in his arms as the two then fell asleep together, with Bunny getting no bad dreams or memories just happy and wonderful dreams with him and Tooth.

* * *

Well there you have it, the end! Let me know what ya folks think! A side note: Was gonna make the lemon longer but...didn't wanna creep anyone out lol. Anyway Read & Review!


End file.
